Por qué no
by Meg-Potter7
Summary: — Merlín, Evans, estás como una cabra — dijo entre risas. La miró un momento, frente él con el ceño fruncido y pensó "por qué no". Y entonces puso su mano derecha a un lado de la cara de la chica y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Rated M por lo que pasará en futuros capítulos! ;) Imagen de portada propiedad del Tumblr "Marauding Memories".
1. Castigado, Potter

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de esto. Es todo propiedad de la brillante Joanne Rowling.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CASTIGADO, POTTER**

Era un auténtico show. Una docena de slytherins, redondos cual pelotas, flotaban bajo el techo del Gran Comedor, vestidos con largas túnicas rojas decoradas con leones dorados y soltando pompas por la boca cada vez que intentaban pedir ayuda. Sentados en los bancos, centenares de alumnos reían a carcajadas y aplaudían preguntándose entre ellos dónde estarían los creadores de semejante broma.

Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor y estudiante de sexto año, no tuvo grandes dificultades para encontrar al cabecilla de la idea, después de todo, llevaba años perfeccionando la técnica de rastreo. Apoyado en una esquina, junto a uno de los ventanales, varita en mano y con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, James Potter observaba la escena con su habitual pose desenfadada y un tanto altiva.

Lily no vio a ningún otro merodeador cerca, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas: ya tenía el premio gordo. Se acercó con tranquilidad hacia él, sin prisas pero sin perderlo tampoco de vista en ningún momento —ese condenado tenía una habilidad increíble para desaparecer en cuanto se despistaba medio segundo— y, cuando llegó junto a Potter, puso los brazos en jarra y paladeó las dulces palabras:

—Castigado, Potter—no había lugar a ningún tipo de réplica en su afirmación.

* * *

—Señor Potter, ¿no cree que ya es mayorcito para andarse con semejantes tonterías?—le había dicho el profesor Slughorn, un par de días después de camino a su despacho, en las mazmorras.

—El humor no tiene edad, profesor—había contestado él, con las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros, con cierta chulería.

—Pues su humor le está haciendo pasar muchas horas por aquí—contestó con resignación el profesor.—Le devolveré la varita cuando haya acabado el castigo. Hoy le toca limpiar los calderos de mi clase. Buena suerte—terminó antes de marcharse.

Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde entonces y allí seguía, limpiando la mugre de los estúpidos calderos del aula de pociones.

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo esperan que limpie a lo muggle semejante mierda? ¡Si no saldría ni usando la magia! Me cago en la puta, los alumnos de esta escuela son unos cerdos…—mascullaba entre dientes James, al mismo tiempo que frotaba con ganas el enésimo caldero.

En esas estaba cuando entró Lily, que se paralizó por un momento al verlo de rodillas en el suelo, arremangado, sudoroso y con el uniforme hecho un desastre.

—Vaya una estampa, Potter—dijo con una sonrisilla satisfecha, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

James se quedó un momento embobado mirando hacia ella. Llevaba la camisa y la falda del uniforme, pero se había deshecho de la túnica y desatado la corbata, y llevaba el pelo, rojo como el fuego, suelto y colgando por encima del hombro derecho. La sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, que brillaban más de lo habitual. Estaba claramente divertida y, aunque fuese a su costa, James no pudo dejar de pensar en lo jodidamente sexy que se veía en ese momento.

Evans no era una chica con la que hubiese tenido un trato especialmente bueno en sus años en Hogwarts. De hecho, no habían tenido trato alguno, exceptuando las múltiples veces que ella lo había acusado ante lo profesores por alguna trastada. Durante los tres primeros cursos, le parecía una cría insufrible a la que solía chinchar junto a Sirius diciéndole "cabeza zanahoria" o burlándose de sus piernas delgaduchas. Pero, al final, terminó por resultarle hasta entrañable esa chica incapaz de hacer nada que pudiese perjudicar la imagen de niña modelo que tenían de ella los profesores. Pobre: ella se lo perdía.

Ese año, en el viaje de vuelta al colegio para cursar el sexto año, se encontró a si mismo mirando con poco disimulo el culo y las piernas, ya no tan delgaduchas, de la prefecta mientras se inclinaba para cargar su baúl. Sin duda, durante el verano había crecido… "por detrás… y por delante", se había apuntado, al verla de frente.

—¿Vienes a ayudar? No me lo esperaba de la prefecta perfecta… Menudo detalle, Evans—dijo con ironía, recuperándose del momento de ensoñación, y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Ni muerta—afirmó arrastrando las palabras, encaminándose hacia la puerta del despacho de Slughorn.—Vengo a recoger unos libros para el profesor Slughorn. No te preocupes, no te molestaré. Puedes seguir—terminó con sorna.

—Vingui i riquigir inis libris—se burló James.—Eres una lameculos, Evans.

—Pues gracias a la lameculos estás castigado. Te jodes. Sigue trabajando—zanjó entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta.

James rió entre dientes y volvió a sus menesteres.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, James se levantó dando un salto torpe después de tanto tiempo agachado y colocó por fin en su sitio el último caldero.

—Más limpito que las barbas de Merlín—dijo dando un aplauso al aire.

Miró hacia el despacho donde Lily todavía seguía con la puerta cerrada. Preguntándose qué tanto tendría que hacer la prefecta allí dentro, se acercó y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Lily estaba subida al último peldaño de unas escaleras, alzándose de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar un libro del último estante.

"Bendito uniforme", pensó James, mirando fijamente el balanceo sugerente que hacía la falda de Lily cada vez que se inclinaba para tratar de llegar hasta un libro, dejando al descubierto un nuevo pedazo de piel del muslo con cada movimiento. Volviendo de su ensoñación, el chico carraspeó y Lily se volvió tan rápido que poco le faltó para caer. Algo que, por otro lado, James apenas percibió, atento como estaba al nuevo movimiento que había hecho la falda en el giro.

—¿Querías algo?—espetó, bajando de la escalera y colocándose tras el escritorio, en una pose autoritaria.

—Eh, no, en realidad no—admitió.—¿Quieres tú algo? Parecías tener problemas hace un momento—se burló.

—Me las apaño perfectamente bien. Gracias. Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo—dijo dándole la espalda y fingiendo revisar uno de los libros que había bajado.

—Pues fíjate que no pareces apañártelas especialmente bien. ¿No se te ha ocurrido usar un Accio para coger el libro?—sugirió con sorna, sin desistir en su intento de entablar una conversación.

—¡Oh, pero qué inteligencia la tuya, Potter!—contestó de mala manera Lily, volteándose.—Para tu información, los libros están encantados: solo los pueden coger las personas autorizadas. Y claro, solo a lo muggle. Imagino que para un niñato sangre pura como tú será difícil imaginar siquiera hacer algo sin tener la varita en mano.

—Joder, ¿naciste con ese palo metido por el culo o se te apareció después?—le espetó, algo cabreado.

—Se me aparece cada vez que te me acercas, gilipollas—gritó, encarándolo, poniéndose frente al escritorio.—Si estás de mala hostia porque te pillé en la última broma a los slytherin, pues te jodes. Estoy harta de tener que estar corriendo detrás de ti arreglando tus tonterías porque no eres capaz de madurar y te pasas la vida haciendo gilipolleces.

—Eres una bocas, no tienes ni puta idea de nada…—contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisita que enfadó todavía más a Lily.

—Ni puta idea la tendrás tú, imbécil—siguió ella, dando un paso adelante y alzando todavía más la voz.—Acabas de cumplir diecisiete años y parece que tuvieses todavía siete. No piensas en las consecuencias de absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguno de los hechizos hubiese salido mal? ¿Y si alguno de ellos se hubiese hecho daño? ¿Te das cuenta de que se podrían haber matado? ¿Qué harías entonces? ¡Dime!

James negó con la cabeza, haciendo que a Lily le ardiese la mano de las ganas de darle un bofetón que tirase al suelo esas estúpidas gafas de montura de carey. ¿Cómo era capaz de reírse de lo que decía? ¿De reírse de ella?

—Precisamente por eso estaba con la varita en la mano, para asegurarme de que la broma no fuese a más—explicó con tranquilidad, mirándola por encima de las gafas y alzando las cejas.—De todas formas, dudo muchísimo que algún hechizo hubiese salido mal…—Lily lo interrumpió con un bufido hosco —… porque los dos sabemos que Lunático es el mejor alumno de encantamientos de todo el colegio—terminó, consiguiendo que Lily se quedase, por primera vez en toda la tarde, muda.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó, perdida.

—Me has entendido perfectamente, Evans: el de la broma fue Lupin — admitió.

—Pero, pero tú… No dijiste nada—balbuceó apoyándose en la mesa, y sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano: los merodeadores jamás se delatan unos a otros.

—Si no lo hubiese hecho él, lo habría hecho yo—justificó, encogiéndose de hombros.—Esos mamones se merecían mucho más que una broma, pero Remus es demasiado sensato. De hecho, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la que se había montado, se marchó del Gran Comedor, sintiéndose muy culpable. Yo tendría que haber hecho lo mismo y dejarlos a su suerte—terminó, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

—Llevas horas limpiando calderos…—siguió, sintiéndose de repente muy culpable. Se había cegado por la ira. Eso no era habitual en ella, ¿no?

—Créeme: muchas veces ha sido Remus el que ha tenido que limpiar por mí—río.—Esto no ha sido nada—aseguró, dando un paso al frente y poniéndose frente a Lily.

La tensión que había llenado la habitación minutos antes, se había esfumado. Lily se sentía mareada. Una parte de ella le decía, "que se joda, otras veces se ha librado", pero había una voz que hablaba mucho más fuerte, y que no dejaba de repetirle lo que llevaba meses pensando: "te estás convirtiendo en una amargada sin sentido ni sentimiento".

Viendo que Lily parecía estar intentado descifrar el origen de la vida en sus pensamientos, James dio otro paso y se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura.

—Oye, no pasa nada eh, no te ralles—dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.—Lo único que te pido, es que no te vayas a chivar de que fue cosa de Remus. No lo está pasando bien últimamente, y no necesita más mierda de la que preocuparse.

Sentir a James tan cerca la hizo volver a la realidad dando un respingo.

—¿Qué?—musitó Lily, volviendo a la realidad—.¿Qué? No, no, claro que no. Remus… Yo nunca… Joder, tenías razón: tengo un puto palo metido por el culo—terminó, haciendo un puchero y llevándose las manos a la cara.

James la miró, descolocado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Bueno, pero en un culo muy bonito—Lily bufó ante el piropo inesperado.

—Mira, no voy a decir que lo siento—dijo la prefecta, de repente recuperada tras el momento de culpabilidad.—Porque lo que dije antes iba en serio: estoy hasta los cojones de tener que estar arreglando vuestros líos.

James reprimió una risa ante el repentino cambio de actitud y dejó que continuase.

—Pero—dijo con retintín—acepto que me precipité. No diré nada de Remus. Así quedamos en paz—zanjó, resuelta. Y James ya no fue capaz de aguantarse y estalló en una carcajada ante la mirada indignada de Lily.

— Merlín, Evans, estás como una cabra — dijo entre risas. La miró un momento, frente él con el ceño fruncido y pensó "por qué no". Y entonces puso su mano derecha a un lado de la cara de la chica y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y llevo ambas manos al pecho de James para apartarlo rápidamente. El chico accedió a su petición, pero apenas se separó un par de centímetros.

—¿Pero qué haces?—preguntó, bajando la voz sin motivo.

—Besarte—susurró haciéndole la burla James, con una sonrisa traviesa. Y, por si no hubiese quedado del todo claro, se inclinó y le dio otro beso breve, esta vez más seguro de lo que hacía. "Sabe a algodón de azúcar", pensó.

Lily lo volvió a separar, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, y lo miró tratando de parecer enfadada. James se rió de su esfuerzo y colocó la mano que tenía libre cómodamente en el escritorio en el que todavía estaba apoyada Lily, medio encerrándola en un abrazo. Se volvió a acercar a su s labios, pero ella puso un dedo sobre la boca de James.

—Potter…—quiso empezar, pero James dejó un beso en su dedo y con su mano izquierda aparto la de Lily a un lado para acercarse otra vez a los labios de la pelirroja.

James puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda baja de Lily, acercándola más a él y la otra en su mandíbula, colocando la boca de la chica justo donde la necesitaba. Lily entrecerró los ojos y jadeó, sofocada. Cuando los labios de James tocaron una vez más los suyos, ya no trató de alejarlos, sino que se agarró lentamente al cuello de la camisa del chico y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso dejándose llevar por esta situación totalmente inesperada pero más que placentera.

Besar a James estaba mal, muy mal. Era un gamberro, un niño consentido que no tenía ni el más mínimo respeto por las reglas ni la decencia. Y tal vez por eso se sentía tan jodidamente bien, por eso sentía que su estómago estaba totalmente retorcido, y que sus rodillas temblaban, y que la sangre le bombeaba a toda máquina. Porque estaba harta de ser la prefecta, y estaba deseando empezar a ser Lily, una chica capaz de dejarse llevar por sus sueños y deseos. Y en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era a James Potter.

Por eso, cuando él quiso separarse, Lily lo agarró de nuevo por la camisa, lo acercó a ella con una sonrisa y, para deleite de James, lo besó con más fuerza todavía. Con ganas de más, Lily entreabrió los labios. Al chico no le hicieron falta más pistas y hábilmente coló su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja. Y entonces todo eran labios, y lenguas, y saliva, y suspiros. Pronto los besos no fueron suficiente. En un momento en que se separaron para coger aire, James agarró a la pelirroja por los muslos y la sentó en la mesa del profesor. Lily, ni corta ni perezosa, agarró al chico de la corbata y lo colocó en medio de sus piernas mordiéndose el labio inferior para seguir con lo que estaban. Cuando James decidió ir un paso más allá y empezó a subir una de sus manos por la pierna de Lily, ella reprimió un gemido y llevó una mano al pelo de él, agarrándolo con fuerza y profundizando todavía más el beso, lo que animó a James para seguir subiendo al llegar al límite de la falda. Lily jadeó de placer separándose de los labios de James y levantando la cabeza buscando aire cuando el chico empezó a juguetear con el elástico de sus bragas, que empezaban a estar totalmente empapadas.

Entre tanto, James aprovechó el movimiento para empezar a besa el cuello de la pelirroja, justo bajo la oreja, mientras con la mano libre empezaba a acariciar el estómago de la chica, que pasaba las uñas por su nuca y susurraba en su oído:

—Potter…

—Mi nombre.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Lily, parpadeando confundida.

—Di mi nombre, Lily.—Pidió, sin dejar sus menesteres. Lily rió suavemente y a él pareció el sonido más bonito del mundo. Entonces se acercó a su oreja y obediente le susurró:

—James…—dijo con la voz más sexy que el chico había oído jamás.

James levantó la cabeza de nuevo, puso una mano en el culo de la pelirroja y, arrastrándola a la esquina de la mesa, la apretó hasta lo imposible contra él y se acercó a besarla, sediento de sus labios. Lily gimió en el beso y envolvió el cuello de James son sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas. Más excitado de lo que se había sentido en su vida, James se inclinó todavía más sobre ella, notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se movía sin remedio hacia sus pantalones, queriendo sentirla en cada célula de su cuerpo, tocarla y besarla y todo lo que le dejase. Joder con la prefecta.

En esas estaban cuando el gran reloj de pared de Slughorn anunció con un gran estruendo las ocho de la tarde.

—Joder, qué puto susto—soltó James a bocajarro, sin alejarse un milímetro de la pelirroja.

Lily soltó una carcajada ante la salida de James y se mordió el labio inferior, acalorada, bajando un poco la mirada hasta los botones de la camisa del chico.

James trató de retomar su sesión besando de nuevo el cuello de la prefecta, pero Lily ya había recuperado un poco de la cordura.

—Potter…—empezó.

—Es James—la cortó.

—James—aceptó ella, desenredándose del chico.—Deberíamos irnos. Al menos yo. Pronto será la hora de cenar y tengo que llevarle estos libros a Slughorn antes de ir al Gran Comedor.

James suspiró derrotado, y se apartó para que la chica pudiese bajarse de la mesa.

Lily bajó la mirada para volver a colocarse la camisa y la falda y, al volver a alzarla, se encontró con James, todavía completamente descamisado, mirándola con una sonrisita divertida. Lily volteó los ojos y, algo sonrojada, sacó su varita para recolocar el escritorio, que había quedado hecho un desastre después de su sesión de morreo. Conocía al chico lo suficiente como para saber que estaría esperando a que se relajase para atacar, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa. No obstante, se agachó a recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo y, cuando los tuvo todos, se dirigió a la salida creyendo, no sin cierta decepción, que, tal vez, la dejaría irse sin más.

Pero el chico, fiel a sus costumbres, se acercó a ella y, tomándola de un brazo, la giró hacia él y la besó de nuevo. Rápido, profundo, pasional. Cuando se separó, Lily no tenía ni una pizca de oxígeno en el cuerpo.

—Ni sueñes con que me olvidaré de esto, Evans—prometió con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes.

Lily lo miró un momento a los ojos, pensativa y, sacando valentía de donde lo se sabe dónde, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de separarse y marcharse en busca de Slughorn.

—Buenas noches, James—se despidió.

* * *

Esa noche, Lily no bajó a cenar. Tras entregarle los libros al profesor de pociones, la pelirroja se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, donde la encontraron horas después sus amigas.

—Lily, por fin apareces—dijo Alice Prewett con voz aliviada.—¿No has bajado a cenar?

—No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy…—la cortó Lily, tapándose la cara con las manos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**.


	2. ¿Vale?

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de esto. Es todo propiedad de la brillante Joanne Rowling.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: ¿VALE?**

— Lily, nosotras vamos a bajar ya. Te cogeremos algo del desayuno — dijo su amiga, Marlene Mckinnon, golpeando la puerta del baño a la mañana siguiente.

— Vale, Mar, gracias. Nos vemos en clase de McGonagall — las despidió Lily.

Lily oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y supo que Alice y Marlenne se habían ido ya. Ella acababa de salir aún de la ducha. Esa mañana se le habían pegado las sábanas: había estado hasta la madrugada hablando con sus amigas y, cuando ellas se fueron a dormir, Lily se había quedado un buen rato despierta, dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en James. Es decir, en Potter. Bueno, en él.

Después de pensarlo mucho, había llegado a tres conclusiones: no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, no iba a esconderse y no iba a darle más vueltas, sino que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Vaya, todo eso, y que esperaba que James no se hubiese ido de boca y ya estuviese enterado todo el colegio de que la prefecta se había liado con un castigado en el despacho de Slughorn. Porque, contado así, a lo mejor sí tenía de qué avergonzarse…

La prefecta se miró al espejo y, conjurando un hechizo, se secó el pelo rápidamente. Con un suspiro, se deshizo de la toalla que llevaba anudada sobre el pecho y volvió a verse en el espejo, esta vez inclinando un poco la cabeza, y con una mirada más crítica. No se consideraba una persona especialmente pagada de sí misma; de hecho, apenas se cuidaba: no hacía ejercicio, comía lo que le daba la gana y no usaba la ingente cantidad de cremas para el cuerpo y el cabello que usaba a diario Marlenne. Pero en ese momento, paseando la mirada por su cara, su pecho, estómago, caderas, y piernas, no pudo evitar pensar en qué pensaría James. ¿Le resultaría… bueno, atractiva? Cuando eran niños solía meterse con su pelo, y con sus piernas, pero de eso hacía mucho. Y, vaya, anoche no parecía tener ningún problema con ninguna de las dos cosas, pensó con una sonrisa.

Parpadeó un par de veces para salir de sus reflexiones y empezó a vestirse con rapidez. Estaba a punto de recogerse el pelo en una coleta cuando pensó "por qué no", y se lo dejó suelto para que cayese en ondas suaves hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se miró otra vez al espejo, coqueta, y se aflojó un poco la corbata, para poder desabrocharse los dos, "que sean tres", primeros botones de la camisa; para terminar, cogió el rímel que Alice se había dejado olvidado encima del lavabo y se puso un poco. "Lista", se dio la aprobación. Esa mañana, Lily le ganaba terreno a la prefecta perfecta, y salió del baño con paso seguro y ganas de ver cómo seguía el día.

* * *

James había esperado encontrarse a Lily en el desayuno. Ya no había aparecido por la cena la noche anterior, así que supuso que la prefecta necesitaría comer algo antes de ir a clase por la mañana. Pero no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Empezaba a preocuparle que la chica estuviese escondida debajo de su cama y no fuese a hacer acto de presencia hasta final de curso.

— Será mejor que vayamos yendo — dijo Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — A McGonagall no le gusta que lleguemos tarde; y a un mes de los exámenes no me parece la mejor idea del mundo enfadarla.

— Joder, Lunático, ¿desde cuándo eres el pelota de la clase? — preguntó Sirius Black, con su habitual tono socarrón. — Cornamenta, esto es el principio del fin de los merodeadores.

James sonrió y, dando una palmada en el hombro de Peter, que todavía engullía su desayuno a su lado, dijo para horror de Sirius:

— Lunático tiene razón, tío: no quiero llegar tarde. Si tengo que limpiar más calderos en lo que queda de curso, creo que en terminaré transformándome en fregona — dijo, haciendo reír a todos. Incluso a Remus, que lo miró con algo de culpabilidad, ante lo que James le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros al salir del Gran Comedor.

* * *

— ¿Lo veis? La puerta de la clase ni siquiera está abierta todavía — espetó Sirius al llegar al aula de Transformaciones. — Estamos nosotros y la prefecta. Lo que nos faltaba… Esto acabará con nuestra reputación — dramatizó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Canuto, yo también soy prefecto — apuntó Remus.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. Creo que nunca te podré perdonar semejante traición…

Sirius y Remus continuaron con su habitual discusión matinal, pero James hacía rato que no los escuchaba. Había identificado a Lily apoyada en la pared del fondo, hablando con Alice y Marlene mientras se comía un croissant, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en si debía acercarse a ella o no. Y en cómo lo recibiría en caso de se acercase. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar hacia allí y, conforme se acercaba, le pareció que Lily estaba más guapa de costumbre, "se ha dejado el pelo suelto", apreció.

Lily no se dio cuenta de la presencia de James hasta que este apoyó una mano en la pared, junto a ella, y dijo:

— Buenos días — con una sonrisa juguetona.

La pelirroja se giró dando un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Hola, Potter — respondió.

— Creí que ya habíamos superado todo eso de los apellidos, Evans — suspiró James, acercándose un poco más.

— Mm… Lily, nosotras… Vamos al baño antes de que empiece la clase. Te vemos luego — dijo Marlenne, al tiempo que arrastraba del brazo a Alice, que no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba.

— Mar, pero si acabamos de venir del baño…— decía Alice.

— Sshh, cállate Ali…

Lily negó con la cabeza y se rió de la torpeza de sus amigas, pero volvió rápidamente su atención hacia James cuando el chico la abrazó por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre.

— James, aquí no… — advirtió la prefecta, intentando apartar la mano de su cintura.

El merodeador, contento de que Lily lo llamase de nuevo por su nombre de pila, ignoró su petición y la abrazó un poco más cerca, disfrutando de su olor.

— Empezaba a temer que ya no te volvería a ver hasta final de curso, — le confesó el moreno, mirándola por encima de las gafas. Lily sonrió, divertida y, haciendo caso omiso de los alumnos que empezaban a llenar el pasillo, esperando a que empezase la clase, preguntó:

— ¿Ah, sí? — dijo, acariciando la corbata del chico. — ¿Y eso por qué? — añadió, acercando su boca a la de él. "Si estuviésemos a solas…".

James tragó saliva fuerte, sorprendido por la actitud de la prefecta, y se llevó una mano al pelo para revolvérselo, como era habitual que hiciese. "¿Está nervioso?, se preguntó Lily, reprimiéndose una risa por el gesto.

— Bueno, supongo que porque no te vi anoche en la cena, ni tampoco hoy en el desayuno — contestó, alzando las cejas.

— Ya… — dijo Lily, lentamente. — Yo… necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Estuve dándole vueltas anoche hasta tarde… Y hoy me quedé dormida para la hora del desayuno — admitió con una sonrisilla que James no pudo evitar corresponder.

Estaban tan pegados uno al otro que no habría podido pasar ni una hormiga entre ambos, y el grupo de alumnos empezaba ya a mirar con curiosidad a la prefecta y al merodeador, que tonteaban descaradamente frente a la puerta del aula. Los más sorprendidos de todos, el resto de merodeadores, que hasta ese momento no habían tenido la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando entre su amigo y la pelirroja. Ajenos a todo esto, la pareja seguía a lo suyo.

— ¿Y puede saberse en qué pensaba la prefecta? — Lily bufó un poco ante el tono de burla.

— ¡En el tiempo! — ironizó dándole un pequeño empujón. — ¿Eres tonto, o qué?

James se río del enfado repentino de la pelirroja, y la meció un poco de la cintura.

— ¿Pensaste en nosotros? — le susurró. Y Lily asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa. — Yo también. Pensé en ti, y en mí, besándote, y acariciándote, y…

— Lo pillo, lo pillo — cortó, antes de que la conversación fuese a más. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Por desgracia.

— ¿Y has decidio algo, o necesitas seguir pensando? ¿O tal vez quieres algún incentivo? — añadió, dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Ya está pensado. He tenido incentivos suficientes, gracias — dijo, separándolo un poco. "Joder, si estuviésemos en otro sitio…", deseó de nuevo la prefecta.

— ¿Y…? — apuró el chico.

— Y — repitió con énfasis — he pensado que lo mejor será ver como… como siguen las cosas. — James parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió, separándose un poco.

— Ey — dijo, atrayéndolo de nuevo. — Quiero decir que no quiero forzar nada. No me arrepiento — aclaró, ganándose una sonrisa de James. — Pero no quiero empezar a ilusionarme con algo que ni siquiera sabemos lo que es. Prefiero aprovechar el momento, pasarlo bien y… Eso, ver hacia dónde van las cosas, ¿vale?

James se la quedó mirando un momento, pensativo y, cuando iba a contestar, una voz los llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

— Señor Potter, ¿tiene pensado venir a mi clase, o prefiere seguir invadiendo el espacio personal de la señorita Evans en lo que queda hora? — llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Lily se deshizo rápidamente de su abrazo y se dirigió acalorada hacia la puerta del aula de transformaciones. James la siguió poco después. Entró en la clase bajo la mirada estricta de la profesora y se sentó en la última fila junto al resto de merodeadores, que lo miraban esperando una explicación. James les hizo un gesto para darles a entender que hablarían más tarde y cogió un trozo de pergamino. Garabateó algo en él y, en cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta, lo envió con un encantamiento de levitación hasta el pupitre de Lily, en la primera fila.

Lily lo recogió antes de que McGonagall pudiese verlo y se giró alzando las cejas hacia James, en un gesto de reprobación. James le sonrió de lado y le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera. Haciendo girar los ojos, la prefecta se volvió a sentar correctamente y desdobló el trozo de pergamino. En él, James había garabateado con su letra elegante una sola palabra:

— Vale — leyó Lily en voz baja.

Con una sonrisa, se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica y volvió la atención a la clase, sintiendo la mirada del merodeador clavada en su nuca.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ** ^^


	3. Explicaciones

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer aquí me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la genialísima J.K. Rowling. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: EXPLICACIONES**

Entraron en el cuarto de baño de chicas del tercer piso a trompicones y sin separarse ni un milímetro. James empujó a Lily contra la pared y le metió la mano bajo la falda para acariciarle el culo, acercándola a él y haciendo que sus caderas se pegasen completamente. Lily jadeó de placer ante el roce y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

— Joder, Lily… — siseó James, cuando la pelirroja empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Las cosas habían ido subiendo de tono muy rápidamente desde que, hacía una semana, James le había mandado aquel papelito.

— No puedo quedarme mucho — explicó Lily, entre besos. — Le prometí a Ali que le ayudaría con pociones antes de cenar.

— Yo también necesito ayuda con pociones — argumentó James, causando que Lily soltase una carcajada. — Lo digo totalmente en serio: el otro día le quemé las cejas a Colagusano haciendo un tónico.

— Hace años que no hacemos tónicos, James — suspiró, mientras James le recorría el cuello con la lengua.

— Precisamente: ya no me acuerdo de cómo se hacían. — Lily volvió a reír, y se relamió los labios antes de añadir:

— En ese caso, supongo que podría hacerte un hueco algún día, para una clase privada — sugirió, alzando las cejas y besándolo con fuerza.

— Suena bien — aceptó con gusto unos minutos después, al separarse para coger aire. — De todas formas, yo también tengo que irme. Tenemos el último entrenamiento del curso — dijo, con pena.

— Mmm… entonces supongo que no podría persuadirte para que te quedases, ¿no? — lo tentó Lily, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

— Creo que podrías persuadirme de cualquier cosa… — aseguró él, jugueteando con el elástico de sus braguitas. Le encantaba tocarla allí donde nadie más podía. Sobre todo a sabiendas de que a Lily eso la volvía loca.

La prefecta acarició el cuello de James y lo miró por entre las pestañas, mordiéndose el labio. Tentándolo. En el tiempo que llevaban con su "amaño", se habían enrollado muchas veces y en más sitios de los que Lily se atrevía a reconocer. Le encantaba el sentimiento de calor que la invadía cada vez que James la tocaba o la besaba, esas ganas de más, de saber que estaban haciendo algo malo pero que, por Merlín, se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Le encantaba jugar con él. Rozarle como si nada al cruzarse; besarlo en la comisura de los labios; arañarle el cuello suavemente con las uñas; acariciarle el pelo… Mirarlo como lo estaba mirando justo en ese momento, retándolo a acercarse, a besarla, a hacerla sentir como él sabía.

James la abrazó por la cintura, pegando sus caderas y haciendo que Lily sintiese el bulto que empezaba a notarse en los pantalones del chico, y que en los últimos días aparecía muy habitualmente. Sin duda, la prefecta estaba haciendo algo muy bien.

Se besaron profundamente. Sus lenguas bailando, sus dientes entrechocando, sus cuerpos rozándose sin ningún tipo de pudor, las caderas buscándose y empezando un ligero movimiento errante que los hacía gemir de ganas. Lily estaba empezando a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de James y James acariciaba la parte baja del vientre de Lily, haciendo que las bragas de la chica se humedeciesen al instante sin remedio. Ambos se habían olvidado ya de las pociones, los entrenamientos y el mundo, cuando un grupo de niñas de tercero de Hufflepuff entró en el baño riéndose y se quedaron paralizadas al encontrarse a la prefecta y al merodeador en una posición tan comprometida.

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente, azorados. James se aclaró la garganta y, dándole un beso de despedida en la sien, le dijo:

— Te veo esta noche — y dirigiéndose a las chicas, añadió con un guiño: — señoritas, buenas tardes.

Lily bajó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa, y fue hasta los lavabos para echarse un poco de agua en la cara. De repente hacía mucho calor allí.

* * *

El último entrenamiento del año fue un poco triste para James. Jason Hooper, el que había sido su capitán durante tres años, terminaba séptimo y se despedía del colegio y del equipo. Él y James eran los dos jugadores más veteranos Gryffindor, y sentía sinceramente perder a su compañero de juego.

— Te voy a echar de menos, capitán — dijo James, dándole un abrazo antes de que Hooper abandonase el vestuario, donde ya solo quedaban ellos dos.

— Seguro, Potter. Me apuesto un huevo a que estabas deseando que me largase para hacerte con la capitanía — bromeó Hooper, y se puso serio para añadir, agarrándolo por los hombros: — sé que lo harás bien, tío. Eres un gran cazador y un líder de masas nato. Pero me cago en la puta, ojalá pudiese quedarme un par de años más.

El capitán le dio una pequeña palmada a James en la espalda y abandonó los vestuarios. James soltó un suspiro y empezó a desvestirse para meterse en la ducha.

Unos minutos después, cerró el grifo y se enrolló una toalla a la cintura. Se dirigió hacia su taquilla con paso tranquilo y, cuando la estaba abriendo notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró cogiendo rápidamente la varita y bramó:

— Coño, ¡qué susto! — exclamó. — Seréis hijos de puta — acusó, lanzándoles la toalla a los merodeadores.

— Bueno, en mi caso, es totalmente cierto — aceptó Sirius, tranquilamente, sentándose en un banco junto a Remus y Peter, que esperaban cruzados de brazos.

— ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó James, haciéndose el loco y dándoles la espalda para ponerse los calzoncillos.

— Venga Cornamenta, no me jodas — se impacientó Sirius. — Llevamos esperando una semana a que nos expliques qué coño que traes con la pelirroja. Empieza a cantar.

James se sintió entonces como un cervatillo cazado: estaba atrapado y no tenía posibilidad de huir. No podría engañar a los merodeadores.

— James — empezó Remus, más tranquilo. — No queremos que nos cuentes todo con pelos y señales. Pero somos amigos, y entenderás que nos sorprendió ver cómo le metías la lengua a Lily hasta el esófago antes de ayer en los jardines, cuando hasta hace nada solo le hablabas para tratar de que te cambiase un castigo que coincidía con algún partido de Quidditch.

— Además, ¿qué haces liándote con una prefecta? — se metió Peter, con su habitual voz estridente. — Puede que Evans esté bastante buena, pero será por tías así en este co…

— Si no os he explicado nada todavía — cortó James antes de que Peter acabase la frase, repentinamente cabreado — es porque no tengo explicación.

Los tres merodeadores lo miraron, confundidos. James suspiró, tratando de aclararse a sí mismo.

— Mirad. Simplemente pasó: nos liamos y nos gustó — dijo, dando saltitos mientras terminaba de calzarse. — Y decidimos seguir haciéndolo.

— Entonces estás saliendo con ella — afirmó Pettigrew.

— No. — James dudó y se corrigió: — No exactamente.

Los otros tres volvieron a mirarlo confusos.

— Joder — se exasperó el moreno. — No es tan difícil. No es la primera tía con la que me lío. No se va a acabar el mundo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— El problema es que tengas que dejar de ser un merodeador para poder seguir metiéndole la mano debajo de la falda a Evans — soltó Sirius a bocajarro.

En esta ocasión, fue el turno de James de mirarlos, confundido.

— Canuto, eres un puto bestia — amonestó Remus, a lo que Sirius se encogió de hombros impasible, mirando al techo. — Nos referimos a que, como casi no te hemos visto esto días, empezábamos a pensar que tal vez habías escogido dejar de estar con nosotros, o dejar de hacer bromas, para poder seguir con Lily.

James soltó el aire, sorprendido y aliviado a la vez. Sus amigos estaban hechos unas nenazas…

— Os juro solemnemente que soy, primero y ante todo, un merodeador — afirmó con seriedad, consiguiendo que sus amigos sonriesen orgullosos. — Es cierto que he estado un poco a mi bola estos días, y lo siento, pero os aseguro que lo que haga o deje de hacer con Lily no hará que me olvide de las bromas, ni de vosotros.

Cuando el chico terminó de hablar, se miraron unos a otros, divertidos y un tanto avergonzados por el momento sentimental, si es que se le puede llamar así, que acaban de compartir.

— Fantástico. Pues aclarado este punto — soltó Sirius, chocando las manos y cambiando bruscamente de tema —, creo que es hora de empezar a preparar la última broma del año, señores.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas y salieron de los vestuarios empezando a urdir la trastada que pondría fin a su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

* * *

— Añadimos tres tallos de diente de león — recitaba Lily, con soltura y cierta diversión — y, después de remover quince veces hacia la derecha y diez hacia la izquierda, lo mezclamos todo con los cien gramos de sal del Mar Muerto y…

 _¡PUFF!_

Una gran nube de humo rosáceo emergió del caldero, haciendo toser a Alice, que no se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo. Lily rio levemente, sintiendo compasión por la buena de Alice, que parecía incapaz de memorizar una simple poción contra el catarro.

— Maldita sea, Lily… nunca seré capaz de aprobar pociones — lamentó Alice, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto dramático. — Nunca podré aprobar y jamás llegaré a séptimo año.

— Oh, venga Ali. No dramatices — la tranquilizó la prefecta. — El profesor Slughorn sabe que te has esforzado. Yo misma le he hablado de lo mucho que has estado trabajando. No te suspenderá y lo sabes.

— Muy positiva te veo últimamente — apreció su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos.

Lily abrió los ojos, aparentando sorpresa, y boqueó tratando de buscar las palabras.

— Ni lo intentes — la cortó Alice. — Sabes a qué me refiero: desde que te ves con James tienes una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

— Alice, olvídate de eufemismos — interrumpió Marlenne, que las observaba desde la puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados: — Desde que Lily se da el lote con James, nuestra prefecta va vomitando purpurina por cada bendita esquina del castillo.

— ¡Oye! — protestó Lily.

— ¿Qué? No he dicho que eso sea algo malo — añadió, guiñándole un ojo y entrando en la habitación.

Lily negó con la cabeza y empezó a recoger los ingredientes que habían expandido por la mesa para la clase de pociones.

— Eres terrible, Mar… — musitó.

— No me vengas ahora con remilgos de prefecta, por favor — bromeó, sentándose encima del escritorio. — Y cuéntanos, ¿qué tal es Potter? O no, mejor, ¿qué haces con Potter?

— ¡Marlenne! — chilló Lily, colorada con un tomate. Todo el pudor que la abandonaba cada vez que estaba con James, parecía haberla invadido en ese momento. Entre medias, Alice observaba todo, callada y curiosa.

— ¿Os habéis acostado ya? — siguió preguntado Marlenne, ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja.

— Hay que ver cómo estás hoy, Mar… — suspiró Lily, negando con la cabeza y girándose para guardar los tarros con ingredientes y ocultar su rubor. — No — dijo alargando la "o"— , todavía no nos hemos acostado.

— Con que todavía, ¿eh? — remarcó Mckinnon. — Venga, Lil, cuéntanos algo más. Me muero de curiosidad. A juzgar por lo que he visto, no es que os deis simples piquitos, precisamente.

La aludida la volteó a ver, mordiéndose el labio y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— ¡Será cabrona! ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó Marlenne, divertida, mirando a Alice, que trataba de aguantarse una carcajada. — Te encanta todo este rollo que os traéis, ¿a que sí? — preguntó de vuelta a Lily.

— No sé, Mar. Bueno, sí — titubeó. — Quiero decir que sí, me gusta, me lo paso bien, me gusta ser Lily, hacer lo que me apetece, y no lo que está dentro de las normas, ¿me entendéis?

— Sí, creo que sí — intervino por primera vez Alice. — Llevas seis años reprimiendo tus hormonas y ahora todas han salido a la luz al mismo tiempo gracias al macizo de Potter — razonó.

— Sí, algo así — admitió la pelirroja, pensativa, mientras salían del aula.

— Oye… ¿Y qué tal besa? — seguía Marlene.

— Marlenne, te estás poniendo muy pesada — advirtió Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tú también quieres saberlo — acusó. — Lily, Alice también quiere saberlo, que lo sepas. Que aquí a mí se me está tachando de salida, y no digo yo que no sea un poco cotilla, pero vamos, que no soy la única.

Marlenne siguió hablando todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, pero Lily apenas la escuchaba. Se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Alice sobre James. Hasta el momento había pensado que hacía lo que hacía con James por pura casualidad, que podría haber pasado con cualquier otro chico. " _¿Pero podría haber sido cualquier otro?_ ", se preguntó, no tan segura.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ ^^**


	4. Malas compañías

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis aquí me pertenece. Todo es de la genial y maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Disfrutadlo ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: MALAS COMPAÑÍAS**

Lily lleva ya varias horas en la biblioteca pero su ensayo sobre las Guerras de los Duendes Contra los Enanos no tenía más de un par de líneas. Le estaba costando mucho concentrarse teniendo el brazo de James sobre sus hombros y al chico acariciándole el muslo y diciéndole tonterías al oído.

— Bueno, ya está bien — zanjó Lily, sacando su lado de prefecta y apartándolo. — Si no vas a hacer nada, lárgate, porque así no hay manera de concentrarse.

James suspiró y se echó para atrás en su asiento, sin apartar el brazo de sus hombros.

— Venga, Lil, si es viernes…

— No, Lil nada — cortó, antes de que la convenciese de irse a algún lado para estar a solas. — No te estoy obligando a que te quedes, pero yo necesito terminar esto hoy, y contigo al lado es imposible.

Se miraron durante un momento, retándose; él, con esa sonrisa gamberra que a Lily le daba ganas de besarlo hasta sentir que se mareaba por la falta de oxígeno; ella, con cara impasible y tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión. Finalmente, la prefecta ganó al merodeador.

— Está bien — aceptó el chico, alzando las palmas de las manos en un gesto de derrota. — Está bien. Ya me marcho.

James recogió sus cosas y, con un rápido giro de muñeca, las envió con un encantamiento a su dormitorio. Estaba poniéndose en pie para irse cuando la mano de Lily en su brazo lo obligó a volver a sentarse. Se giró hacia ella para preguntarle qué quería pero los labios de la chica acallaron sus dudas. El beso fue breve y le supo a poco, pero fue más que suficiente para conseguir que James no se fuese sintiéndose rechazado.

— No te enfades, idiota — le dijo Lily al oído, jugando con su corbata. — Tengo que acabar esto, y sabes que si estás aquí voy a hacer cualquier cosa menos escribir.

James sonrió ante esto último y respondió:

— Muy tarde para pedir perdón, pelirroja: esta noche vas a tener que compensarme por semejante desplante.

— Trato hecho — aceptó ella, más que conforme.

El merodeador le dio un beso rápido y, guiñándole un ojo, se despidió y salió de la biblioteca en busca de alguno de sus amigos: tenían una broma que terminar de preparar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se sentase a su lado. Lily se giró irritada, creyendo que era James, pero se equivocaba.

— Menudo espectáculo estás dando últimamente con Potter — espetó Severus Snape, claramente asqueado.

— Hola a ti también, Sev…

Lily volteó los ojos y, por respeto a la amistad que los había unido durante sus años en Hogwarts, la chica decidió que lo mejor sería morderse la lengua y seguir escribiendo, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Severus.

— No me puedo creer que después de todo lo nos ha hecho ese gilipollas tú te estés enrollando con él por todas las esquinas del puto colegio — siguió el Slytherin, enfadado por la ausencia de respuesta de la chica. — Lilian, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Te acuerdas de quién fue el que me tiñó el pelo de blanco con un conjuro permanente?, ¿o del culpable de que te pasases un mes entero estornudando cada vez que me acercaba a ti? También fue cosa de los merodeadores que nuestra sala común estuviese inundada con cerveza muggle un trimestre entero, que las mesas del Gran Comedor estuviesen suspendidas a varios metros sobre el suelo, que las armaduras cantasen canciones obscenas cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante…

Lily interrumpió su enumeración con una risita que fue incapaz de reprimir al recordar el episodio de las armaduras cantarinas. Severus la miró como si estuviese contemplando la cosa más desagradable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— No entiendo de qué te ríes. Es que me parece increíble: de repente dejas que Potter se meta en tus bragas y le ríes todas las…

— Severus, te estás pasando de la raya… — advirtió, Lily, dejando de lado el tono jocoso.

— La que se está pasando aquí eres tú. Joder, Lily, que es Potter, el matón de Potter. Y tú eres una prefecta y…

— Y hago lo que me da la puta gana, Snape — zanjó Lily, alzando la voz y cerrando el libro de un golpe, haciendo que se giraran a mirar varios alumnos. Bajó la voz para añadir: — Estoy hasta las narices de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y cómo lo tengo que hacer. Lo que tenemos James y yo nos afecta única y exclusivamente a él y a mí.

Snape bufó ante el ramalazo de chulería de la pelirroja.

— "Lo que tenemos James y yo", — se mofó. — Esto es repugnante, me decepcionas mucho: de un día para otro te has convertido en la putita de Potter.

Lily sacó la varita tan rápido que Snape ni siquiera se dio cuenta del movimiento.

— Repite eso una vez más y te aseguro que todas las bromas que te han hecho los merodeadores en seis años te parecerán una tontería en comparación con lo que te haré yo — amenazó sin levantar en lo más mínimo la voz. Snape estaba paralizado de la impresión. — Y si tan repugnante te parece, pues no mires. ¿Desde cuándo eres un puto fisgón? — terminó.

La prefecta se levantó y salió por la puerta de la biblioteca muy cabreada y dejando al Slytherin con la palabra en la boca. No le importaba lo que dijera la gente: estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana y no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Lo que le jodía era que su supuesto amigo tuviese los santos cojones de decirle cómo se suponía que tenía que comportarse teniendo él el tipo de amigos que tenía. "Y a ver cuándo demonios acabo yo esa maldita redacción, coño", pensó, furibunda.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando James se sentó junto a Lily en uno de los sofás de la sala común, la notó rara: estaba sentada sola en una esquina, ya en pijama, con un libro en el reposabrazos del sillón, pero con la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, esperando que la chica se apartase pero, en lugar de eso, ella se giró hacia él y lo besó con ganas. James respondió complacido, y no pudo evitar que apareciese un bulto en su entrepierna cuando Lily le pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sin embargo, esto le dejó más claro todavía al merodeador que algo estaba pasando. Era tarde, y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya en sus habitaciones, pero todavía quedaba por lo menos una docena de Gryffindors en la sala, haciendo los deberes o charlando, los cuales contemplaban ahora sorprendidos el ramalazo pasional de la prefecta de su casa. Llevaban poco más de quince días con su rollo, pero James ya había aprendido que a Lily no le gustaba montar espectáculos, por lo menos no en público, y siempre intentaba apartarse de los lugares con gente cuando James empezaba a acariciarla con segundas intenciones. Y, por supuesto, de ninguna manera le dejaba que le comiese la boca como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento si había alguien más en la habitación.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, James apartó a la prefecta con poco tacto cuando ésta le mordisqueaba la oreja y le acariciaba el estómago por debajo de la camisa. Lily se separó con cara de sorpresa, y claramente ofendida.

— ¿Qué? — le soltó, alzando las cejas y sin moverse de su lugar.

— Lil, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó el chico, acariciándole las rodillas desnudas: el pantalón del pijama a duras penas le tapaba el trasero, algo que no suponía ningún problema para el merodeador. La prefecta alzó los hombros inocentemente.

— ¿Pasar? ¿Qué me va a pasar? Esta tarde te dije que te compensaría por echarte de la biblioteca, y eso hago — explicó, acercándose de nuevo a los labios del chico.

— Lily — volvió a repetir James, agarrándola por los brazos. — No me jodas: te pasa algo. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta andar dando estos espectáculos delante de todo el mundo?

Lily lo miró, muy enfadada de repente, y se intentó levantar para irse, algo que James le hizo imposible al agarrarla por el interior de las rodillas, arrimándola a él.

— Suéltame. Si ya estás cansado de enrollarte con la "prefecta perfecta" — dijo, imitando el tono del merodeador— , no te preocupes: me puedo buscar a otro — le espetó, haciendo que James se riese, tranquilo. — No le veo la gracia por ningún lado, Potter, te hablo muy en serio. Suéltame.

— Mmm… Creo que hasta me pone que me llames Potter cuando estás enfadada — bromeó, acariciándole la pierna suavemente. — Y, contestando a tu no— pregunta, te diré que no, no me he cansado para nada de enrollarme con mi prefecta perfecta — dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

— Pues no lo parece — siguió ella, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de él todo lo que podía. James bufó ante la contestación.

— Venga, ya está bien. Lo de hacerte la tonta no te pega nada: ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó por tercera vez, mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Lily suspiró derrotada.

— No es nada. Es menos que nada, en realidad. Apenas tiene importancia — empezó, jugando con un botón de la camisa de James. — Bueno, sí que es algo, y sí que me jode, pero no quiero decírtelo, porque a lo mejor te enfadas.

Aquello hizo que el chico la mirase frunciendo el ceño, desconfiado.

— Lily, ahora ya estoy enfadado — dijo endureciendo un poco el tono. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Lily volvió a suspirar.

— Esta tarde, cuando te marchaste de la biblioteca, Severus vino a verme — empezó. La prefecta notó como James apretaba la mandíbula y la miraba tratando de que no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción a sus palabras. — ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, no pasa nada. Cambiemos de tema y…

— Lily — cortó James, intentando sonar tranquilo. — Quiero saberlo, de verdad. Puedes contármelo.

— Maldita sea… Sev es un buen amigo, ¿vale? Y ya sabes que no habéis tenido una relación especialmente buena — James asintió, en un intento de ser educado, y la dejó seguir — y vino a verme para decirme que no le parecía bien que nos estuviésemos viendo — terminó.

— Ya, ¿y qué más? — insistió el chico.

— Y nada más. Eso es todo — aseguró, fingiendo inocencia.

— Joder, Evans, ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que es sacarte dos frases seguidas? Dilo de una puta vez, y ya — dijo alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía y enfadando a Lily.

— Oye, no me grites, que no estoy sorda — contestó, levantando también la voz. — Si no me da la gana de contártelo, pues no te lo cuento — afirmó, dándole un empujón para desasirse de él. — Déjame. Me voy a la cama — James hizo caso omiso y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Lily inspiró, tratando de calmarse. — Te juro por mi vida que como no me sueltes te pego un puñetazo, Potter. — James soltó una risotada.

— No sabía que te gustaba jugar tan fuerte — dijo acariciándole el muslo, de repente divertido ante la idea. — Pero si quieres, algún día podemos probar el rollo duro — bromeó.

— Sí, eso es justo lo que me faltaba — bufó, apartándose de él. James rio.

— Si es una broma, mujer, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? — preguntó, alzando las cejas, divertido.

— Severus me dijo que me estaba convirtiendo en tu puta — soltó a bocajarro.

Un silencio denso cayó entre los dos. Lily estaba avergonzada por haberle contado algo así a James; y James estaba intentando lidiar con la sorpresa y el enfado que lo acababan de asaltar.

— Lily — llamó al cabo de unos minutos, cogiéndola del mentón. — Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Yo… yo ya sé que esto en lo que andamos es un poco difícil de explicar, joder, ni siquiera yo termino de tenerlo claro, pero… — titubeó, aún sorprendido por semejante idea — pero no eres mi puta, ni mucho menos. Maldito cabronazo, ¿cómo se atreve a decirte eso? ¡A ti! Se va a acordar de esto…

— No se va a acordar de nada, no vas hacer absolutamente nada — lo interrumpió, viendo por dónde iban los tiros. — Severus estaba enfadado y habló sin pensar en lo que decía. A mí me da igual lo que piense la gente, ya te lo dije. Lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos, pero…

— Pero ese hijo de puta no tenía derecho a decirte algo así — replicó, enfadado.

— Nada de lo que me puedas decir me va resultar nuevo, créeme: ya le he dado muchas vueltas. El punto es que Sev es mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos — James volteó los ojos, irritado por esa afirmación — y me dolió mucho que me dijese algo así.

Se quedaron los dos callados, mirándose y tratando de ordenar sus propios pensamientos antes de seguir hablando.

— Merlín, estoy tan, tan furiosa con él — admitió, dejando caer los hombros y mirándose las manos en su regazo. — Después de todas las tonterías que ha hecho, de todas las veces que me ha dicho que no me meta en su vida y que él es libre de decidir con quién se junta, después de haberle perdonado decenas de veces que me insulte en público para no tener problemas con sus amigos… Después de todo, viene a menospreciarme y echarme en cara mis compañías. Vaya amigo de mierda — terminó, aguantándose un sollozo.

— Ven aquí — dijo James, abrazándola. — Ni mis amigos ni yo somos ningunos santos, pero esa gente… Esa gentuza es basura, pelirroja, están podridos por dentro. No puedes dejar que te afecte lo que digan esos intentos de magos tenebrosos.

— James, no lo entiendes — suspiró la chica, separándose de él. — Severus es uno de mis mejores amigos, o al menos lo era. Imagínate cómo sería si fuese alguno de los merodeadores quienes te insultasen así, ¿cómo te sentirías?

El aludido se quedó mudo por un momento, entendiendo por primera vez el dolor de la prefecta. Si alguno de sus amigos lo hubiese ninguneado como había visto que Snivelus ninguneaba a Lily en público… James apretó la mano en un puño y negó con la cabeza para sí.

— Ese hijo de puta malagradecido… — maldijo. — Lo siento, de verdad. Yo nunca me lo habría planteado de esa manera — suspiró y, en contra de sus deseos de venganza, dijo: — si no quieres que le haga nada, te prometo no tocarle ni un solo pelo de esa cabeza grasienta. Pero dime al menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

Lily lo miró, con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Me das un abrazo? — pidió con la voz tomada. James la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ ^^**


	5. Día en Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer en esta historia me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la única e inigualable Joanne Rowling 3

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: DÍA EN HOGSMEADE**

El último fin de semana en Hogsmeade ningún alumno quiso perderse la excursión al pueblo. Lily, Alice y Marlenne llegaron después de comer y se pasaron media tarde deambulando entre las tiendas de la villa antes de dirigirse a Las Tres Escobas para despedir el curso con una cerveza de mantequilla. El pub estaba completamente abarrotado cuando entraron, por lo que tuvieron que esperar un rato en la puerta hasta que una de las mesas del fondo se desocupó y pudieron sentarse.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde ha salido tanta gente? — exclamó Marlenne cuando consiguieron llegar a sus asientos.

— Es normal, Mar, la gente quiere aprovechar para pasar tiempo juntos antes de que termine el curso — explicó Alice.

— Pues que se vayan a tirarse en el césped, o a hacerse arrumacos en la Casa del Té, pero que hagan el favor de desalojar un poco el pub — se quejó de nuevo McKinnon.

— ¡Habló la dueña y señora de Las Tres Escobas! — bromeó Lily, que estaba de vuelta con tres cervezas de mantequilla en las manos. — Hacedme un sitio, venga.

Alice y Marlenne despejaron la mesa de bolsas para que Lily pudiese posar las jarras y se apartaron para dejarle un sitio donde sentarse.

— Estoy agotada — suspiró la pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre la silla, derrotada. — Recordadme por qué sigo yendo con Marlenne a comprar.

— Porque eres una ingenua. Las dos lo somos — contestó Alice, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lily, también exhausta.

— Estáis hechas unas flojas — dijo Marlenne, quitándole importancia al asunto. — No ha sido para tanto, ¡si solo hemos ido a la tienda de túnicas y a la Casa de las Plumas! ¡Ha sido Lily la que ha insistido en ir a la librería! ¡Si ya hemos acabado los exámenes, por Morgana! ¿Qué libro puedes necesitar ahora?

— Alto ahí, Mckinnon, no intentes tirar esa pelota en mi tejado — contraatacó Lily, poniéndose derecha. — En la librería no hemos estado más de veinte minutos. ¿Qué me dices de las otras dos horas que nos hemos pasado haciéndote de asistentes mientras te probabas todos los vestidos de la tienda?

— ¡No es culpa mía que el que más me gustara fuese justo el último! — se defendió la aludida, alzando las palmas de las manos.

Las tres chicas se miraron un momento y estallaron en carcajadas.

— Ay, os voy a echar tanto de menos durante el verano… — lamentó Alice.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de allí, los merodeadores salían de Zonko con varias bolsas cada uno: necesitaban comprar provisiones para todo el verano y algunos objetos para la broma de fin de curso.

— Creo que está va a ser nuestra mejor broma — se emocionó Peter.

— Eso es, Colagusano — apoyó Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. — Los merodeadores harán historia con esto.

— Sí: pasaremos a la historia por ser los alumnos que más veces han sido castigados — lamentó Remus.

— Vamos, Lunático — animó James, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción — no te hagas de rogar. Siempre te pones en plan "oh, por Merlín, que cruz son estos amigos" y después eres el que sugiere las mejores bromas. Será genial. Además, nadie se lo espera porque llevamos varias días sin hacer nada.

— Dos semanas, concretamente — apuntilló Sirius. — Desde la broma de los slytherins flotando en el Gran Comedor. ¿Recuerdas, Cornamenta?

James suspiró y volteó los ojos, viéndose venir la nueva ola de pullas por su relación con la pelirroja.

— Y hablando del tema, ¿no te acojona que Evans se enfade por la broma? — preguntó Peter. El aludido se encogió de hombros, con gesto de indiferencia.

— Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra — los merodeadores lo miraron, incrédulos. — ¿Qué? Es cierto. Además, si no le gusta, se va a tener que aguantar — añadió, con chulería.

Sirius, junto a James, trató de ahogar sin éxito una risilla irónica. El de gafas se giró hacia su amigo y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, mosqueado.

— A propósito, tío, estás muy pesado con este tema — acusó James. — Como sigas así, este verano vas a dormir en la caseta del perro.

— Tu madre nunca dejaría que su hijo favorito durmiese en un sitio como ese — contestó, ignorando deliberadamente su queja.

— ¿Os apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? — preguntó Remus, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. Olvidando momentáneamente la discusión, los tres aludidos aceptaron la propuesta de Lupin de buena gana y se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas.

— Oye, Canuto — llamó Remus mientras James y Peter se alejaban bromeando. — James tiene razón, tío, no paras de darle el coñazo con Lily.

— Joder, qué sensibles os estáis volviendo todos, ¿no? ¡Solo era un comentario! — se defendió Black.

— No es el primer comentario que haces sobre el tema — Sirius bufó y trató de irse, pero Remus lo agarró del brazo. — Escucha — insistió pacientemente —, es obvio que James no tiene ni idea de en qué cojones está metido, pero sigue siendo él. Una versión más relajada y menos gamberra de James, tal vez, pero James a fin de cuentas.

Sirius se soltó del agarre de Remus y lo encaró.

— Lo de que sigue siendo Cornamenta está por verse, Lunático. No está con cualquier tía; qué coño, ni siquiera con cualquier prefecta: ¡es Lily Evans, joder! — dijo gesticulando con los brazos. Remus se rió levemente.

— Lily es una buena chica, Canuto, te lo aseguro. Y James está feliz, joder. Si somos sus amigos, tenemos que apoyarlo, no tocarle los cojones cada vez que sale el tema. — Lupin dudó un momento antes de añadir: — Ya no somos críos, colega, no puedes ponerte celoso porque tu amigo haya empezado a hacerle caso a otro.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, ofendido, y, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, le dio la espalda al chico y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de James y Peter, que llegaban ya a la entrada de Las Tres Escobas. Remus suspiró frustrado y lo siguió poco después.

* * *

— Joder, todo el colegio está aquí, ¿o qué? — preguntó Sirius al entrar tras James y Peter en Las Tres Escobas.

— No todos: los de primero y segundo siguen en el castillo — apuntó Peter, ganándose una colleja de Sirius.

— Vaya, no hay ninguna mesa libre — dijo Remus, al reunirse con ellos.

James apenas los escuchaba: acababa de ver en una de las mesas del fondo a Lily, que en ese momento estaba de pie, tratando de alcanzar algo que tenía Marlenne, mientras Alice reía a carcajadas. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas de reír, y al chico le pareció que estaba más bonita que nunca, con el pelo recogido en una trenza ladeada, una camisa azul sin mangas atada con un nudo a la altura del ombligo y uno vaqueros ajustado de talle alto. "Es preciosa", pensó el chico, embelesado.

— Cornamenta, oye, ¡James! — insistió Remus.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, algo desorientado.

— Que dice Sirius que podríamos ir a sentarnos con Lily y sus amigas — repitió, con una sonrisa. — Están en la mesa del fondo, ¿las has visto?

James parpadeó, totalmente perplejo, y miró a Sirius con gesto de duda. El chico se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es eso, o sentarnos con la sádica de mi prima Bellatrix, y no estoy de humor para sus locuras — zanjó, encabezando la comitiva hasta la mesa de las chicas.

Peter lo siguió, como era habitual, y Remus fue tras ellos, orgulloso de la iniciativa de Sirius. James cerraba la marcha, todavía perplejo.

— Buenas tardes, señoritas — empezó Black, socarrón y con una sonrisa — ¿tendrían lugar para dar cobijo a cuatro pobres merodeadores sin sitio en el que sentarse?

Marlenne y Alice le rieron la gracia, pero a Lily le sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa y miró por encima de su hombro a James, que la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisilla juguetona.

— ¿Evans? — volvió a preguntar Sirius.

— ¿Qué? Ah, eh, sí, sí, claro, sentaos — reaccionó la prefecta, moviendo su silla hacia un lado para hacerles sitio.

Remus, Sirius y Peter convocaron con sus varitas unas sillas pero James, en vez de eso, se acercó hasta Lily, que no lo había perdido de vista, y la tomó de un brazo para que se levantase.

— Ni lo sueñes, Potter — dijo Lily —. Búscate una silla.

— Venga, Lil, hazme un sitio — insistió James, mirándola con una sonrisa y haciendo algo de fuerza para levantarla. Finalmente, la prefecta cedió.

Tras ocupar el sitio de la pelirroja, James cogió a Lily de la cintura y, para su vergüenza y deleite, la sentó en su regazo. Sus amigos los miraron con sorpresa y cierta diversión, y no era para menos: después de semanas de secretismos, era la primera vez que la pareja se presentaba frente a ellos así, juntos.

— ¿Vais a quedaros mirándonos el resto de la tarde? — preguntó James, alzando las cejas en un gesto burlón.

— Oh, no, por favor. Todos sabemos cuánto odia Cornamenta ser el centro de atención — se burló Sirius, llevándose las manos al corazón en un gesto dramático y ganándose las carcajadas de todos.

— ¿Y acabáis de llegar? — preguntó Alice. — No traéis ninguna bolsa.

— Oh, no — explicó Remus. — De hecho, llevamos un par de horas dando una vuelta por el pueblo. Enviamos todas las bolsas al castillo antes de venir a tomar algo.

— ¿Algo interesante entre las compras? — dejó caer Marlenne, mirándolos con una sonrisilla.

— Nada — contestó James al vuelo. — Hemos estado casi todo el tiempo en Honeydukes, en realidad.

Marlenne lo miró con gesto incrédulo pero prefirió cambiar de tema e inició una conversación con Peter y Sirius sobre cómo creían que terminaría la temporada de Quidditch profesional.

— ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó James en un murmullo a la pelirroja mientras los demás estaban entretenidos, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado el día anterior con Snape.

— Mucho mejor — aseguró ella, apoyando la cabeza contra la sien del merodeador.

Los chicos pasaron en el pub el resto de la tarde, bromeando y charlando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones de verano. Una vez superado el shock inicial, Lily no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al encontrarse tan cómoda rodeada de los merodeadores, esos chicos que durante años habían hecho de su vida en Hogwarts un infierno. "Cómo cambian las cosas", se dijo así misma.

— Pero Colagusano, ¿cómo coño esperas poder llevarte a tu casa el colchón de la escuela? — preguntó Sirius, con guasa.

— Durante el verano Dumbledore no lo echará en falta, y si tengo que dormir un día más en el colchón de mi casa creo que tendré que aparecerme cada noche en El Caldero Chorreante para pedir una habitación.

Mientras todo el grupo reía de la ocurrencia de Peter, James se distrajo al sentir que alguien los miraba. Se giró buscando el origen de esa mirada y se encontró con Severus Snape quien, sentado junto a otro grupo de slytherins en una esquina alejada, los contemplaba con el rostro lívido de ira. Recordando todavía las lágrimas de la pelirroja el día anterior por su culpa, el chico no lo dudó: "puede que Lily no quiera que le gaste ninguna broma, pero eso no significa que se vaya a librar así como así", pensó.

— Ey — le susurró a la prefecta al oído para captar su atención.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Lily, volviéndose hacia él.

James no le contestó. En lugar de eso, mientras con un brazo la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, con la otra la tomó por la barbilla y la besó con ganas. Notó como Lily daba un respingo por la sorpresa pero, lejos de alejarse, le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Conforme el beso se alargaba, oyó como sus amigos empezaban a jalear alguna canción obscena, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerles caso: Lily había comenzado a arañarle suavemente la nuca y la mano del chico había abandonado la cara de la prefecta y descendía hasta sus piernas, que estaban ahora entrelazadas con las de James.

La cosa habría seguido subiendo de tono de no ser por Marlenne, que empezó a arrojar bolitas de papel a la pareja hasta que se separaron y la miraron, frustrados.

— Mirad, ya sé que llevamos mucho tiempo dando por culo con que nos expliquéis qué coño os traéis, pero una cosa es que lo expliquéis, y otra que nos lo enseñéis con pelos y señales, ¿vale? — se defendió la chica. El resto de amigos le dieron la razón.

James y Lily se miraron y, negando con la cabeza, se rieron de la explicación de Marlenne.

— Lo pillo, lo pillo — aceptó James. — Pero, en ese caso, y si no os importa, yo voy a secuestrar a Evans un ratito, ¿vale? — terminó, imitando a Marlenne. — ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta? — le preguntó a Lily, acariciándole la piel de la espalda que quedaba al descubierto entre el pantalón y la camisa. Lily se mordió el labio, dudosa y, mirando a sus amigas, dijo:

— ¿Nos vemos en el castillo? — preguntó, mientras se ponían en pie.

— Te guardamos un sitio en la cena — aceptó Alice, con una sonrisilla.

— Hasta luego — se despidió James, dejando un puñado de galeones encima de la mesa. — Invito yo — aclaró, con un guiño.

— Puto niño rico — oyó que decía Sirius a sus espaldas, en broma. James sonrió y tomó a Lily de la mano para guiarla por entre la multitud hasta la salida. Al llegar a la puerta, el merodeador volvió a sentir la sensación de estar siendo observado, y se giró de nuevo hacia el rincón en el que todavía seguía Snape, mirándolos. James resistió la tentación de levantar el dedo corazón en su dirección y, en su lugar, se limitó a mirarlo por un momento y alzar las cejas con socarronería antes de salir del bar arrastrado por Lily.

* * *

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué alivio respirar aire fresco! — exclamó Lily, estirando los brazos y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo al salir.

James se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

— Sí, qué alivio — aceptó, respirando el aroma del cuello de la prefecta y haciéndola reír.

— Oye, ¿a qué ha venido lo de hace un momento? — preguntó Lily girando en los brazos del chico para encararlo. James se encogió de hombros, inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha molestado?

— No, no es eso. Pero no me has contestado, Potter — espetó, no dejando pasar el tema.

— No sé, me apetecía besarte, ¿por qué no? De hecho, todavía me apetece — añadió, acercándose a sus labios. No obstante, la pelirroja le impidió seguir avanzando poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

— ¿Y el hecho de que Severus estuviese a unas mesas de distancia, no ha tenido nada que ver? — sugirió. James abrió los ojos y sonrió como un niño bueno que en la vida ha roto un plato.

— Mmm… ¿no sé de qué me hablas? — tanteó.

— ¡Mierda, James! — se irritó Lily, soltándose del abrazo del chico. — No me trates como si fuese estúpida. Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo.

— Está bien, está bien, tienes razón. Me di cuenta de que Snape no te quitaba ojo de encima, y me jodió, ¿vale?

— ¿Y darme un beso hizo que dejase de joderte? ¿Eres un crío o qué? — preguntó, incrédula.

— ¡Pues sí! Seré un crío gilipollas, pero me toca los cojones que ese hijo de puta se atreva a mirarte siquiera después de cómo te ha tratado. Y sí, me sentí mucho mejor al verle la cara verde de envidia cuando salí del bar contigo de la mano — terminó, sin un ápice de vergüenza. Lily volteó los ojos y echó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de ignorarlo.

— No me lo puedo creer, esto es... — Lily trataba de buscar las palabras hasta que, tras inhalar profundamente, dijo: — James, escúchame. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que cambies, y creo que hasta ahora no lo he hecho, pero no voy a consentir que me utilices a mí para vengarte de las personas que te caen mal. Sobre todo cuando esas personas son amigos míos, joder — añadió, enfadada.

James quería decirle que los amigos no se tratan así entre ellos, y que sí había hecho aquello era porque sabía que, en el fondo, Snivellus quería a Lily como algo más que una amiga. Pero, para intentar evitar una pelea en la que sabía que llevaba las de perder, decidió callarse lo que pensaba y, en su lugar, prefirió agachar la oreja y tratar de apaciguar a la pelirroja.

— Tienes razón, lo siento — dijo, haciendo que la chica se girase hacia él, sorprendida. — Pero, para que conste, sí que me apetecía besarte. Todavía me apetece.

Lily estaba totalmente patidifusa. ¿James le acababa de dar la razón? Y más aún, ¿se había disculpado? Tal y como el chico se esperaba, a la prefecta no se le había pasado por la cabeza que él pudiese reconocer un error (y, de hecho, interiormente seguía sin reconocerlo), y James aprovechó su momento de sorpresa para volver a cogerla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

La chica volvió en sí cuanto sintió la lengua de James instando a su boca a abrirse para poder profundizar un beso. No obstante, su prefecta interior todavía estaba enfadada y trató de apartarse. James dejó de besarla por un momento para poder mirarla a los ojos con esa sonrisita traviesa que a Lily le encantaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Acercó su cadera a la suya y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de susurrarle un "no te enfades, pelirroja" mientras la mecía de la cintura. Lily negó con la cabeza y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo agarró por la pechera de la chaqueta.

— Me manipulas. Eres malo, James Potter — dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

James se rio entre dientes y la tomó de las manos y, arrastrándola con él, le susurró:

— Pues hagamos cosas malas, Evans.

Con una sonrisa, Lily se dejó hacer y siguió a James hasta un pequeño hueco entre dos casas. El chico se giró hacia ella y la tomó nuevamente de la cintura para apoyarla contra la pared. Lily le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y le rozó la nariz con la suya, tentándolo. Como era habitual, a James no le hizo falta ningún otro incentivo y se inclinó un poco para volver a besar a la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró en el beso y se estiró para poder llegar mejor a la boca de James. Notando su esfuerzo, el chico la agarró por el culo y la levantó para que la prefecta pudiese entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura. Aprovechando la nueva postura, James bajó su boca y empezó a besar y lamer el cuello y el escote de la chica, que suspiró entrecortadamente.

— Mmm... Voy a echar esto de menos durante el verano — dijo con la voz queda.

— ¿Sí? En ese caso supongo que podremos encontrar la manera de que la espera no se haga tan larga, ¿no te parece? — preguntó James, jugueteando con el botón de los pantalones de Lily.

— Mm—hm… — aceptó la pelirroja, demasiado abstraída por los dedos del chico jugando con su estómago y sus labios acariciándole la mandíbula como para pronunciar alguna palabra.

Tironeándole del pelo, consiguió que el merodeador levantase la cabeza para poder volver a besarlo con fuerza y calmar así esas ansias de más, y más, y más que, con cada día que pasaba, se le hacían más difícil de reprimir. "Tal vez sea el momento de dejar de reprimirse", pensó con deseo Lily mientras sentía como una de las manos de James le acariciaba el culo y la otra subía y bajaba sin ningún pudor por su torso, haciéndola sentir muy sofocada. Definitivamente, iban a ser unas vacaciones terriblemente largas…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ ^^**

 **Hoooola a todas y a todos! Ya sé que no suelo dejar mensajes por aquí, pero hoy me apetecía dedicar un momento a dar las gracias a toda la gente que está leyendo PQN: ver a tanta gente siguiendo la historia me motiva muchísimo para seguir escribiendo. Aprovecho también para decir que, aunque tengo bastante claro cómo va a seguir la historia, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias y consejos. Así pues, os animo a todos a escribirme algún comentario contándome lo que os apetezca: lo que os gusta, lo que no, lo que os apetecería que tratase más, cosas que os parece que estoy dejando de lado, ...**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en un par de días con el capítulo seis. Ahí va un adelanto: veremos la broma de los merodeadores, la vuelta a casa en tren para las vacaciones de verano y un interesante avance en la relación de James y Lily ;)**


End file.
